


Art for GOLD RUSH By acciomerlin

by blueskysunnyday



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskysunnyday/pseuds/blueskysunnyday
Summary: Thank you acciomerlin for writing and sharing your wonderful work <3<3<3<3. I cannot  say in words how much i love this fic, so i tried to make some graphics instead. BBC Merlin is a good show but for me shipping merlin/arthur, interacting with other lovely people like you and being able to read and enjoy a beautiful fic like this, happens to be the best part of being in this fandom. <3<3<3<3
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acciomerlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciomerlin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [gold rush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292184) by [acciomerlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciomerlin/pseuds/acciomerlin). 



> Thank you acciomerlin for writing and sharing your wonderful work <3<3<3<3\. I cannot say in words how much i love this fic, so i tried to make some graphics instead. BBC Merlin is a good show but for me shipping merlin/arthur, interacting with other lovely people like you and being able to read and enjoy a beautiful fic like this, happens to be the best part of being in this fandom. <3<3<3<3


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	6. Chapter 6

<https://va.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_qprc7yo7671x4atcu_720.mp4>


End file.
